Beautiful Monster
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Things take a darker turn at Reaver's party for the Hero prince of Albion. Contains severe adult themes, content of a dubious/non consensual nature, and explicit themes.


Title: Beautiful Monster

Note: Inspired by that fateful 'private party' commen from our favorite deviant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable 3.

**WARNING. STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MALES, CONTENT OF A DUBIOUS/NON CONSENSUAL NATURE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

><p>"Awh, come now, the three of us could go upstairs and have a, ..'Private party', hmmm?" Reaver's sickeningly sweet voice purred, as he gazed down at Page and Ruben Vanya, the rogue prince of Albion.<p>

Ruben swallowed lightly, calculating the odds, and looked to Page, who looked outraged.

"Page, shush up for a moment. I…I have an idea, aye?" He said quietly, laying a gigantic hand upon her shoulder. She shot him a confused glare, but silenced.

Ruben stepped forward, his crimson dread lockes falling to mask his face, as a hand came up, and removed his mask.

"If you let Page and Kidd go, I…I will submit to you." The prince declared grimly, dropping his mask to the floor.

Reaver laughed at his offer, a cold, yet sinful sound that echoed throughout the room.

"And who, just might you be, hmm? Who are you that is so important, that I would pass up a little fun with the leader of the Rebels?" Reaver asked mockingly, a wicked smirk blossoming upon his ageless face. Ruben, in reply, lifted his chin and stared Reaver dead in the face, his usual carefree smile non-existant.

Reaver's eyes widened visibly, and his cane clattered to the floor, the sound slicing through the air like a bullet.

"Sparrow…?" The immortal whispered, in disbelief, before narrowing his eyes.

"No, of course not…You must be…" The Tyrannical Tycoon growled, and Ruben bowed his head.

"Ruben Vanya, rogue prince of Albion." He confirmed quietly. Page removed her mask as well, looking incredulous.

"Ruben, you can't-" She protested hotly, but the sound of a trigger click made her freeze. The two rebels looked up, to see Reaver's famous Dragonstomper aimed at them.

"I believe I shall take you up on that offer, Princeling. Your friends can leave." Reaver purred coldly, an unreadable expression upon his face. Ruben swallowed, and removed Page's hand from his arm, stepping forward.

"Ruben, you can't do this!" Page hollered, voice panicky.

"Leave, Page. I need you to tell Walter and Ben that…that I'm sorry." Ruben whispered shakily, looking over his shoulder at her, eyes showing none of the fear he felt inside. Page swallowed, but reluctantly left, Kidd following close behind.

Ruben closed his eyes, and turned back, swallowing a startled yelp, as he found Reaver merely inches away, still wearing that unreadable expression. Ruben swallowed, Reaver was much taller in person, as tall as Ruben himself. Reaver grinned ferally at him, taking Ruben's chin in a gloved hand.

"You do resemble your father very much, it's quite startling indeed…" The immortal purred, leaning forward, and enjoying the way Ruben swallowed in fear.

"What…What do you intend, Reaver?" Ruben asked shakily, cursing himself for the way his voice trembled.

Reaver smirked, eyes darkening, as he grabbed Ruben by the throat.

"Why, dear prince, I plan to do to you, what I could never do to your father…" Reaver hissed, with a malevolent harlequin smile.

The world spun, and Ruben's back hit the wall with a sharp thud, the young hero gasping in pain. Reaver was upon him in a split second, savagely shoving his mouth against Ruben's own, biting at the young prince's lip, until it bled.

Ruben's head whirled, as he was quite literally stuck between a rock, and a hard place. He could feel Reaver's 'excitement' against his thigh, hard as a rock, and throbbing.

The world exploded in pain, as Reaver grabbed him by the throat once more, smashing his head against the wall, and spinning him round, causing Ruben's face to crush up against the wall. He bit his tongue, stifling a cry of pain, which he promptly choked on, as Reaver slammed his head into the wall once more.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't stifle those pretty little noises now, my sweet!" The hedonistic sadist crooned in his ear, biting at the soft shell of his ear, pressing his body against the young prince's.

Ruben shuddered, clenching his eyes shut, as he felt one of Reaver's hands slide down his back, stopping only to lift up the back of his masquerade coat, and slide underneath the band of his trousers.

The rogue prince stiffened, as a slender finger slid down the crack of his arse, and circled his anus teasingly. Instinctively, he shoved backwards, trying to get the unwanted caress off him. Reaver replied by smashing Ruben's face into the wall once more, disorientating the redhead.

"Now, look here, my sweet, I'm trying to be nice, but clearly, you just won't behave. Either shut up, or pay for it." Reaver hissed cruelly, in a mock-caring tone. Ruben coughed weakly, spitting up blood. Reaver ripped the back of Ruben's trousers away, leaving his behind bare to Reaver's lustful gaze.

"Very niice." Reaver purred, dropping to his knees, and delivering a bite to Ruben's left cheek. Ruben flushed, and buried his face in the wall, shivering.

"Just…get it over with, Reaver!" He snapped weakly. The sadistic hedonist chuckled in response.

"He speaks at last. What's wrong, princeling? Scared?" Reaver cooed mockingly, pressing a light kiss to Ruben's pucker. Ruben couldn't stifle a gasp, and jerked, cursing. Reaver giggled at his reaction, and teasingly licked around his hole, slowly.

Ruben uttered a strangled sound, and jerked violently.

"You're a sick bastard, Reaver!" He croaked angrily, and then gulped, as Reaver went still.

"Alright, Prince," Reaver spat, rising to his feet, "I tried to be pleasant, but you just couldn't keep that pretty mouth shut, could you?" The tyrannical tycoon snarled, biting down hard upon the hero prince's neck, while he undid the front of his trousers. Ruben froze, then thrashed violently, as the full meaning of Reaver's words sunk in.

He choked, as Reaver tore him away from the wall, and threw him to the ground face first. Ruben let out a short scream of agony, as Reaver stomped on his spine, and straddled his back.

"You're not getting away from me so easily, Prince." Reaver growled, pinning the younger male to the floor. Ruben merely gasped for breath, paralyzed by the bolts of pain that ran throughout his body.

Reaver leered down at Ruben, as he lined up his sizable erection, and thrust into Ruben's virginal hole. Ruben screamed.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" The prince shrieked, his body arching as taut as a bowstring, his hands scrambling uselessly at the floor. Reaver groaned, biting down on Ruben's shoulder.

"So very tight…" Reaver moaned appreciatively, burying himself balls deep within Ruben's body. Ruben couldn't move. He couldn't speak, couldn't break himself free of the all-encompassing pain that held him in its grip.

"Mmmm…You're even tighter then your brother, little prince. " Reaver purred in Ruben's ear. Ruben's eyes widened, as a wave of cold terror swept over his agonized nerves.

"Oh yes, princeling, you're not the only royalty I've bedded. And might I say, your brother didn't scream once." Reaver chuckled cruelly, withdrawing completely out of Ruben's body, then thrusting back in, with a painful _smack_. Ruben barely managed to stifle a sob, gritting his teeth as his nerves were lit afire with agony.

"Awh, what's wrong, dear? Why so silent?" Reaver asked mockingly, wrapping an arm around Ruben's throat, and pulling him into a sitting position, holding the prince down, as he shoved himself even further into Ruben's arse.

"Nghh! Fuh-F-Fuck you!" Ruben spat, struggling weakly against the arm across his windpipe. Reaver laughed in sadistic delight, biting down harshly on Ruben's neck.

"There's that delicious _defiance_! Dear me, maybe I should keep you, hmm? Have you as my little pet, ohoh, the mere idea of it is making me frisky!" Reaver giggled, pounding into him with no mercy.

"I'd rather die-AGHHHHHH!" Ruben choked on his words, and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, as Reaver hit something deep inside of him, that made the poor prince see _stars_.

"Balverine got your tongue, princeling?" The sadistic hedonist cooed teasingly, a hand trailing down his victim's chest, and ripping away the front of Ruben's trousers. Ruben twitched, and howled, as Reaver hit that magic spot again, grinding against it.

Reaver's hand found Ruben's flaccid cock, and expertly began to stroke the poor prince into full hardness. Ruben inwardly screamed, cursing his own body, as it happily betrayed him. Reaver ground his hips against Ruben, causing the prince to let out a choked scream.

"Mmm, you're so sensitive…Almost if you were a virgin…" Reaver mused, pulling out of Ruben's arse entirely, and forcing the prince onto his knees. Ruben keened weakly, burying his face in his arms, as his rapist gleefully shoved his impressive erection balls deep within him.

"Awh, did I take your precious cherry, princeling? Were you saving yourself for someone _special_?" Reaver simpered coldly, with a malicious serpent smile. Ruben bit his arm, to stifle a moan, as Reaver ruthlessly assaulted that magic spot deep inside him, without end. He hissed in pain, as Reaver draped himself over Ruben's back, and bit down on his neck, hard, almost as if to mark him.

"Perhaps you were saving your cherry for that roguish young Ben Finn? Or that feisty little rebel, Page?" Reaver purred salaciously, his breath ghosting the outer shell of Ruben's ear. Ruben gritted his teeth, refusing to answer.

"Or perhaps, you fancy someone a little closer to home, hmm? Does your heart lie with that regal yet scruffy Walter Beck? Or, even naughtier, your own brother, hmm?" Reaver asked breathlessly, cruel delight lacing his voice. Ruben's breath hitched, as images of Walter and Logan sprung to him. He slammed his eyes shut, horrified, and ashamed, as his unwanted erection throbbed painfully.

Reaver's pace increased violently, the corrupt Hero slamming into the younger with enough force to shatter a normal human's pelvis. Ruben's head flew back, and he let out a frenzied scream, teetering on that violent edge of pain and pleasure, as Reaver made use of his legendary accuracy by hitting that special spot every thrust.

Ruben gasped and struggled to breath, his eyes watering. All he could feel was that violating pleasure, flooding his body, His entire existence revolved on if Reaver would just hit that spot one more time!

Reaver snarled wordlessly, slamming into Ruben's body harder then ever before, causing the prince's entire body to stiffen, and then jerk as he screamed as loud as a gunshot, orgasming violently. Ruben's hole contracted and squeezed tightly around Reaver's cock, bringing the Tyrannical Tycoon to climax.

"Sweet Avo, I will definitely be keeping you, my dear." Reaver panted, delivering a bite to Ruben's neck. The prince gasped for breath, his entire body numb from an overload of sensations. The world blurred, and his last glimpse of consciousness was of Reaver's smugly smiling face….

* * *

><p>okay first time writing porn. what you guys think?<p> 


End file.
